swing my heart across the line
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: In which Ginny meets Luna at one of the worst points in her life, but Luna makes it better. :: LunaGinny & ChoCedricHarry, for Alex


**A/N:** For Alex (TheRevolutionSaysHi) via the August fic exchange. I used the prompts Ginny/Luna, Harry/Cho/Cedric, Fred/Hermione, muggle high school!au, cute, romance, friendship, and hurt/comfort. Enjoy!

 **Written for** :

Happiness Happens: (genre) friendship

Gobstones: Yellow stone: mopping, Luna, "What I wouldn't do" - Serena Ryder

Hogwarts Performing Arts Challenge: Happily Ever After

 **x.X.x**

Ginny's lucky, or she supposes, to be one of those few people who genuinely likes high school despite the drama and the stress. It's her time to shine since Ron, Fred and George are the only brothers she has left in school. She's captain of the girls football team with good grades and a big circle of friends.

And Luna- she can't forget Luna.

 **x.X.x**

Ginny Weasley meets Luna Lovegood at one of the worst points of her life. She's hit rock bottom: her grades are falling as she struggles to balance sports and schools, she can't seem to make any friends (not after Tom, nonononono, she can't let herself think about Tom again) and with the news that her former best friend, Hermione Granger, has been dating her brother Fred behind Ginny's back, she thinks she might be done with everything.

Enter Luna.

Ginny sits on the football field bleachers, trying to finish her homework with rapid scribbles. It's far from good work but she has to turn something in or she'll definitely fail.

"I don't think that's quite right," a contemplative voice says, and Ginny turns to see a girl she recognizes from her English class sitting beside her and frowning as she peers at Ginny's homework.

Ginny shrugs. "Mrs. Sprout said it was up to your personal interpretation and I think Romeo and Juliet was a idiotic tragedy. I mean, they liked each other for three days, and six people died- themselves included."

Luna laughs, her pale, blonde hair rippling in the wind. "Oh, I agree with that. But I do think you misspelled Mercutio's name. Twice."

A smile tugs at Ginny's lips. "Thanks, Luna. I'm just in a rush- I didn't even finish the book, honestly."

"I could help you, if you want," Luna says hesitantly. "You don't have to say yes- I understand if you don't want to- but I read it, so if you want to meet in the library..."

Ginny can almost hear Tom's voice laughing at her. _She's just trying to get you to like her so she can hurt you. She's making fun of you; do you really think anyone wants to be your friend, Ginevra?_

Tom, the manipulative upperclassman who had drove Ginny down the rabbit hole, who had broken her self esteem and ruined her entire freshman year. Tom, who's advice she refused to listen to ever again.

Ginny forces the brightest smile she can onto her face. "Thanks, Luna. I'd love that. We can meet after school, if you don't mind?"

Luna looks concerned for a second and Ginny wishes she was better at pretending. Still, Luna smiles back. "Sure, Ginny. I'll see you then."

 **x.X.x**

"I made a new friend… I think," Ginny tells Harry in study hall, their books and supplies scattered around the table.

Harry looks up from where he's texting his boyfriend and girlfriend instead of studying. "Oh really, Gin?"

He sounds so relieved and excited for her that Ginny has to grin too. She doesn't have many friends, but Harry has been one of them since he saw the way Tom abused her in freshman year and reported it. He's been her saviour and best friend since, and they've gone through everything together: family drama, attempted relationships, the times Ginny's cried so hard she soaked his shirt.

"Yeah. Luna- do you know her? Luna Lovegood, I mean. She saw me struggling with the English homework- Sprout must've gone batty to assign so much in one day- and she offered to help me in the library after school. I'm going to go. I know I need to socialize more; I'm tired of being a burden on you."

"Gin," Harry tries, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "You're not a burden, I promise."

Ginny rolls her eyes fondly, removing Harry's hand and putting it back into his lap. "Potter, as much as I know you love my company, and I'm sure you do, your boyfriend and girlfriend must be dying for a little alone time without you dragging me everywhere and cooing over me like I'm a kitten."

Harry grins at her description though his smile fades just as quickly. "I guess you're right… Cho and Cedric have been mentioning they wanted to come over."

Winking, Ginny kisses his cheek before shoving her books in her bag. "Go have some wild sex for me, Potter. I'll be going on a study date if you need me."

"Ginny!" Harry yelps, his cheeks flushing a bright red. "Screw you, Gin. I won't be having any sex and don't forget to text me to make sure you're okay."

Ginny batted her eyelashes. "Mhm, sure you aren't. Be sure to let Cho and Cedric down nicely then, I'm sure they'll be disappointed. And Potter, you're not my brother. Relax, I'll be fine."

Harry rolls his eyes but smiles, his cheeks still red. "Bye, Ginny."

Just then, the bell rings and Ginny runs off, waving cheekily to Harry before she gets lost in the crowd.

 **x.X.x**

Ginny enters the library a few minutes early, her bag loosely slung over her shoulder and her hair a wild mess of red curls. She could've gone to the bathroom to re-adjust her appearance, but the possibility of being late and disappointing Luna made it not worth it.

"Ginny! Over here!" a cheerful voice exclaims and Ginny turns halfway to see Luna sitting on a table, her blonde hair just as messy as Ginny's due to the pencil stuck through it. Ginny sighs in relief, making her way over.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny says, dropping her backpack down on a chair. "How was your day?"

Luna cocks her head to the side. "Good, good, and you, Ginny?"

Ginny smiles. It's been so long since she's sat with anyone but Harry (and Tom, and Hermione, a traitorous voice reminds her) like this. "My day was great, Luna."

Luna smiles back, her eyes warm. "I do like hearing that… now, what did you want help with?"

Ginny gets out her folder and the rest of the time goes smoother than she had ever hoped for. Luna is clever and helpful, but never to the point of being overbearing, and the conversation is natural and funny, making Ginny crack up several times

The studying feels relaxing; doing things with a friend has always been better. By the time they're done, Ginny doesn't want it to end. Surely Luna's going to say any minute that she doesn't want to do it ever again.

"I had fun today," Luna says instead, smiling. "Could we meet tomorrow? You said you were good at math, right?"

Ginny grins, bright enough to rival the sun. "Sure, Luna. Anytime."

It's perfect, really, having a friend.

 **x.X.x**

"Well?" Harry asks impatiently, raising an eyebrow at Ginny as they sit in the Potter's kitchen, snacking on waffles drenched in puddles of gooey syrup. The calorie count must be astronomical, but it's delicious and Ginny can't bring herself to care.

Ginny grins. "You first, Potter."

Harry blushes, scoping more waffles into his mouth. Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Avoiding the topic only makes me more curious."

"Fine," Harry sighs. "Well… wedidit."

Ginny raises her eyebrow. "Again, in English preferably."

"We did it," Harry says, ducking his head. "But please, drop this conversation."

Ginny, taking one look at Harry's bright red face and miserable expression, decided to take pity on him. Still, the news is exciting: Harry, Cho, and Cedric have been in love for years and she honestly can't believe it's taken them this long to seal the deal.

"I'm happy for you," Ginny says, hugging Harry. "Was it any good? I've always been curious about threesomes-"

"Drop it!" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny!"

Ginny smiles innocently at him. "Well then, I was interested. Shame on you for not indulging my curiosity, Potter. But to answer your question, Luna was lovely to hang out with, and we planned another study session tomorrow."

Harry waggles his eyebrows. "Study session? Is that what they call it now?"

"Stop!" Ginny exclaims, jumping on Harry to tackle him. Within minutes, it becomes a full on wrestling match and Ginny grins. These are her favourite type of moments.

 **x.X.x**

"Tomorrow again, Ginny?" Luna asks brightly, packing her stuff away.

Ginny hesitates. "Um, no. Actually, only if you want to, of course, would you like to come over instead? My mum wouldn't mind and she makes the best pudding ever; I know it's your favourite food…"

"Are you bribing me?" Luna jokes, her eyes shining. "I'd love to. Text me your address."

"Sure," Ginny says, grateful for her friend's easy response. She doesn't know what she would have done if had Luna said no.

 **x.X.x**

Ginny jumps up excitedly as the doorbell rings, her chores left abandoned behind her.

"Ginevra!" Her mother chides, but Ginny can see the fond smile pulling on her lips.

Her mother's happy for her, because for the first time in years, she had more than one friend and she's happy, the kind of happiness that leaks into everything you do until you can't stop smiling.

Ginny swings the door open and pulls Luna into a hug, crashing their bodies and heads together. Is painful, the force, but Luna just smiles back.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna says dreamily.

Ginny grabs Luna's hand. "Hi, Luna! What do you wanna do?"

Luna's gaze sharpens as she looks at the pure excitement in her friend. "Anything you want, Ginny. I did want to see your room though…"

Ginny pulls Luna up the stairs, the latter girl barely even having time to chirp out a single, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

 **x.X.x**

 _Luna's POV_

"It's beautiful, Ginny," Luna says breathlessly as she steps through the door because the room is so typically Ginny.

There are sports posters and awards everywhere, a few of her brothers' inventions scattered messily around (they run a business, Luna remembers, and Ginny did say they left stuff behind when they moved) and her clothes spilling out of drawers. The window is fully open, letting the sunlight stream through, and a picture of her and Harry is taped onto the wall.

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny says, lying back in her bed. "What do you want to do?"

Luna swallows nervously. "Well, I invented this card game a while back but you might hate it…"

"I won't," Ginny says firmly. "I promise, Luna. Teach me how to play."

And the thing is, Luna believes her. Despite all the bullying she's witnessed, something about Ginny makes her trust the girl anyways.

That's when she realizes it, as Ginny waits expectantly.

Luna Lovegood is head over heels for Ginny Weasley.

 **x.X.x**

"I had the best night ever," Ginny says happily, tossing a study card over to Harry.

Harry catches it, and promptly frowns. "I don't know this one either. So I assume things went well with Luna."

Ginny nods. "You're hopeless, Potter, and definitely going to fail if you don't study. And yes, things went perfectly. Luna's amazing."

Harry grins. "So, was this one a date?"

Ginny throws the next card harder and it hits Harry's face. He winces. "No, it wasn't. I don't like her like that-"

Ginny pauses, her face paling. Harry smirks.

"Oh fuck. Yes, yes I do like her like that."

"I told you so."

The next card hits his face.

 **x.X.x**

"Ginny?" Luna asks.

"Mhm?" Ginny hums absentmindedly, stretching out in the sun. The two girls lie side-by-side, tanning outside the Burrow.

Luna rests her face on her hand. "What happened between you and Hermione Granger?"

Ginny sighs. "Do you really want to know, Luna?"

Luna winces. "Is it that bad? You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, but I just was curious and-"

"No, I'll tell you," Ginny says, shifting so she can look Luna in the eye. "When I was in freshman year, there was a boy named Tom Riddle. He was handsome, and I fell in love with him instantly. When he started talking to me, it was like a dream come true. But then, it got bad: he was controlling, he always demanded he know where I was, he isolated me from everyone. Now, I realize he was grooming me to be the girl he wanted."

Luna pales, her face the colour of her hair. "Ginny, I'm so sorry.

Ginny smiles bitterly. "Thanks. Had Harry not reported it, I don't know what I would have done."

Luna smiles at that, leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm glad you have Harry."

Ginny smiles at the mention of her other closest friend. "Yeah. Harry is the best."

"So how does Hermione tie into this?" Luna prompts.

"Hermione was my best friend after that. We met and hit it off instantly. I was a wreck at the time but she helped, at the beginning. But she started disappearing and I cornered her to demand the truth. She was dating my brother, Fred."

Luna frowns. "She dated him behind your back?"

Ginny's smile was grim. "Yeah, she did. I went ballistic. I punched him and then I didn't speak to either of them. Every time she'd try to talk to me, I'd ignore her until she got the hint."

Luna's frown deepens, but her eyes are caring and soft when Ginny looks into them. "What about now?"

Ginny snorts bitterly. "Nothing's changed. I haven't talked to either of them in years. Fred's graduated but I still see Hermione around school."

"You miss her," Luna observes.

Ginny sighes. "Yeah. I really do."

"Talk to her then," Luna suggests candidly. "You have nothing to lose and maybe you can get her back."

Ginny thinks about it for a second. She does miss her best friend with a dull, aching pain. Luna's right, as per usual. "I will."

"Good," Luna says.

And then she leans in.

 **x.X.x**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Bursting into the Potter home, Ginny's shout echoes.

Lily Potter pokes her head out of the kitchen in amusement. "Hello, Ginny. Harry's in the shower but if you want to take a seat, I'd love to hear the news before him."

"Very funny, Mum," Harry calls, sliding across the hallway floor to where the two redheads are standing.

Lily winks at Ginny, her eyes twinkling, and Ginny grins back in equal mischievousness.

Ginny takes a deep breath. "Luna kissed me today."

"WHAT?" Both Potter scream at the same time, their mouths dropping. Harry's the first to react and he entangles Ginny into a warm hug, their bodies mashing together in a tangle of limbs.

Lily smiles. "Oh, this is wonderful news. Harry, dear, you owe me ten quid."

Ginny raises an eyebrow. "You bet on my love life, Aunt Lily?"

"Oh, yes," Lily says with a smile. "And I beat Harry too."

Harry rolls his eyes. "You're hilarious, Mum. Now, when did this happen? I want all the details."

Grinning, Ginny walks into the kitchen, grabbing a brownie before recounting the story. "- and then, she leans in and I'm panicking, but it was the best kiss of my life. She had to leave after, but she did smile at me, so I assume it's good?"

Lily rolls her eyes. "Ginny, honey, if this girl likes you even half as much as you like her-"

"She does," Harry interrupts.

"-then it's more than good."

Ginny grins.

 **x.X.x**

"I need advice," Ginny announces, sitting cross-legged on Harry's bed.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "I don't think I'm the right person to ask about female puberty."

"Haha, very funny, Potter," Ginny snarks. "But seriously, it's about Luna. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I have no idea how to do it."

Harry shrugs. "Cho and Cedric just ambushed me and kissed me, but you've already been there and done that."

Sighing, Ginny drops her face into her hands. "I just don't know who to ask."

Harry's quiet for a minute and the two brainstorm in content silence until-

"We could ask Cho and Cedric."

 **x.X.x**

Ginny knocks on Cho's door three times before stepping back and waiting for a response. The door opens almost instantly, and Cho's face pokes out.

"Hi, Ginny," Cho says warmly, kissing Ginny's cheeks. "Hi, sweetheart."

Harry's cheeks go pink at the sight of his girlfriend and Ginny suppresses the urge to laugh at him.

Cedric's face joins Cho's in the doorway. "Wotcher, Ginny. How have you been? Hi, love."

Harry's face is bright red. Ginny doesn't even try to suppress her laughter this time.

Cho opens the door further and they step in. Cho's house is beautiful, a mix of modern and ancient architecture.

Cedric flops onto one of the couches and Cho sits daintily beside her. Harry joined them, tucking his feet under his lap and leaning into Cedric, who rests his face into his boyfriends shoulder. Cho rests her feet onto both of their laps and the three turn to look at Ginny expectantly.

"Harry said you wanted some advice," Cho prompts softly.

Ginny nods, gathering her words. "I want to ask Luna to be my girlfriend but I don't know how. I mean, she kissed me but I don't know if it was a one time thing or-"

"Ginny, relax," Cedric says kindly, smiling at her. "I know just how to do it, but first, you need to calm down. I'll do you no good to stress yourself out."

Ginny takes a deep breath. The sight of the three happy kids just fills her with more determination. It's all she ever wants her and Luna to be- forever happy in each other's company.

 **x.X.x**

Hermione Granger's house is located in a plain but beautiful area, filled with houses that look the same but gardens that bloom every winter.

The sight is so familiar that Ginny smiles despite herself. She and Hermione have spent so much time here and it's time to get it back.

Crossing her fingers, Ginny knocks.

Monica Granger opens the door, her hair just as bushy as her daughters but her eyes far kinder. Upon seeing Ginny, her mouth drops.

"Hi, ," Ginny says, forcing her mouth into a smile. "I was wondering if I could talk to Hermione?"

seems to regain her balance and smiles back. "Of course, Ginny. Let me just call her."

She disappears into the house and Ginny awkwardly shuffles her feet, waiting. There's an energy in the air that she hasn't felt before, the real potential that she might get back something she thought she had lost forever.

Hermione pops out of the door just then, dressed in a shirt declaring her as president of the Human Rights club.

Ginny smiles. Clearly Hermione hasn't changed much.

"Hi, Hermione. I was wondering if we could talk?"

Hermione stares at her and for a second, Ginny thinks it's too late. Hermione's going to say no and they'll be back to square one and-

"Sure."

Or maybe not. Maybe their friendship still stands a chance. Maybe the past still can be salvaged.

 **x.X.x**

"How'd your conversation go with Hermione, Ginny?" Luna asks, her tone a mix between concerned and hopeful.

Ginny's never really known how lucky she is, but Luna makes her feel blessed every day.

"Okay," Ginny says honestly. "It wasn't perfect right away but I apologized to her for the way I acted. It wasn't fair to her or Fred."

Luna smiles fondly, leaning over to kiss Ginny's cheek. "I'm so proud you."

Ginny's answering blush says everything for her.

 **x.X.x**

 _One month later_

"Harry wants to meet you."

Luna frowns. "I've met Harry before. He's very nice. He collected my books for me once when I got distracted by some birds and forgot them."

"I know that, silly." Ginny laughs. "But he wants to meet you as my girlfriend. It'll be him, his mum Lily, my mum, and my dad… but only if you want. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Luna smiles softly. "Okay, Ginny. But I do request your mum makes more pudding."

"Deal," Ginny says quickly. "But I kinda lied… it'll be a few more people then that."

"Oh?" Luna says, raising an eyebrow. "Like who?"

"Well…" Ginny hesitates. "My brothers, too, Harry's dad, my great aunt Muriel, she's a terror, Fred wants to bring Hermione, and then there's-"

"Ginny." Luna laughs. "It's okay. I'll meet everyone if you want."

Ginny kisses Luna's cheek gratefully. "I love you."

Luna's eyes widen and Ginny freezes as she realizes what words have slipped. "Luna I didn't- I'm so sorry-"

"I love you." Luna says back and Ginny's body relaxes, her arm wrapping around her girlfriend.

( _It's all going to be okay. All is well.)_


End file.
